I'm A What?
by SmolWiddlePotato
Summary: Harry and Keeper Of The Lost Cities! Harry Is A Elf! Watch as he tries to hide this.
1. Chapter 1

Hi Guys! This fic is a mix of Keeper Of The Lost Cities and Harry Potter. So this is about what if Harry Potter was part of Project Moonlark. I hope you enjoy and review.

(Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Keeper Of The Lost Cities. They both belong to Shannon Messenger or J.K. Rowling.)

Chapter One

"I know you will hear this one day. And when you do your life will forever change. Harry you are a elf. You are part of something called project moonlark. Someday you will come back to the Lost Cities. For now, play low. You will discover your abilities and more about this when you get older. There is only one thing you need to know. You have a sister, Sophie Foster. She is in San Francisco. That is in America. You will meet soon enough. Also, James and Lily are not your real parents. We will explain someday. I will meet you soon Harry."

Harry Potter woke up with tears down his face. He was in the cupboard in Number 4 Privet Drive. He thought of his new knowledge. He had a ridiculously good memory. He later learned it was called photographic memory. He had grown up knowing he was a wizard. And now. Now he knew he wasn't. He was a elf. And he had a sister. Sophie Foster. And his parents were not his parents. The person had mentioned the 'Lost Cities',whatever that is. Also his 'Abilities'. He snorted slightly. He had already found some of the abilities. Things like telekinesis and levitation had been popping up a lot. He also had been able to hear thoughts since he was 5 years old

The thoughts had cut into his brain like knives. Each louder and more painful then the last. He tried to hide it. The Dursleys would not care, and he had no one else to go to. The last thing he needed was people thinking he was mentally insane or something.

Sighing he got up. To get started on his chores. He did not need the extra drama of being elf in his life.

Hi! Sorry it was a little short. By The way this is the before first year. I changed some things about Harry. If you do not like them do not read. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! I'm sorry for not updating sooner. We just moved houses. Also sorry about the errors in my writing last chapter. I had 30 minutes to write and publish it. Thank you to VoltronDragonGirl. She is currently working on a fanfiction. Now I doubt anyone is still reading this, but on with the story!**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Keeper Of The Lost Cities)**

Chapter 2

"Get up!" Aunt Petunia shrieked while knocking rapidly on the cupboard door. "Up!" She knocked one more time for good measure before going into the kitchen.

Harry was already awake when Aunt Petunia came. He groaned slightly. Today was Dudley's birthday and he was not looking forward to spending time with Miss Fig. Miss Fig was not mean, but every time he had to go to her house, he ended up looking at pictures of all the cats she owned.

Just then Dudley came thundering down the stairs.

"Wake up cousin! We're going to the zoo!"

Harry got up and opened the cupboard door, but Dudley shoved him back in. His thoughts broadcasted straight into his head. They were loud and giddy. He was thinking how much fun he would have at the zoo and how miserable Harry will be.

He winced slightly as the thoughts cut through his head leaving sharp pains in their wake.

He got up and finally managed to get out of the cupboard. He wandered into the kitchen to start on breakfast. The Dursley's thoughts broadcasted straight into his head loud and clear. Mentally wincing, he got started on breakfast.

Reading minds was his little secret. Ever since he was 5 he lived in constant fear of discovery. He was at Miss Figs house and he remembered falling or something. The next thing he knew he was in the hospital with thousands of screaming and shouting mental voices and real voices floating around him. The thoughts cut into his skull feeling like something was tearing his brain apart. It was a pain trying to separate the mental voices from the real voices.

"Boy get my bacon!" Came his Uncle's voice. His thoughts turned sour and annoyed. He finished the breakfast and served it out eating his small portion.

Aunt Petunia then came in looking worried.

"Bad news Vernon, Miss Fig can't take him." She said.

"What do you mean? Don't you have some friend to take them." Uncle Vernon said angrily.

"She's on vacation." She said sounding offended as if the idea of dumping Harry on her friend personally offended her.

In the end they decided Harry could come to the zoo.

After a lot of wailing from Dudley and threats from Uncle Vernon, the family and Piers Polkiss were on their way to the zoo. Uncle Vernon complained all the way there. Today he was complaining about motorcycles. (Those idiots are morons! Driving a vehicle without a helmet! He could endanger my family!)

Harry kept quiet. He knew from experience not to talk unless spoken to.

After a while they arrived at the zoo. They paid for the tickets and headed through the entrance. Harry tagged behind the rest of them. It was lucky he did, the Dursley's didn't see him wince when they entered the zoo.

A few mental voices are at the least uncomfortable, but so many are like a angry porcupine attacking his brain. Screaming voices of little kids floated around his head like voices without a body.

They stopped to get ice cream. Piers and Dudley both got triple scoop chocolate ice cream. The girl working behind the register noticed Harry and asked what he would like.

"Umm he will get the lemon pop." Uncle Vernon said quickly.

The girl's thoughts turned and started to wonder why he was getting treated differently, but all the same got the lemon pop for him.

He found quickly that he would have much rather spent time at Miss Fig's house then he would trailing after Dudley and seeing whatever he wanted to. The screaming mental voices of little kids did not help things.

After a while they sat down at lunch and Harry excuses himself saying he needed to 'go to the bathroom'. He really walked out and found a quiet place to help separate the chatter of voices and his brain. Why he was there he noticed only one other person in the area. It was a boy. He was tall and probably at least 3 years older. He saw a lot of girls blush and start giggling like crazy when they saw him.

Rolling his eyes he looked back at the boy and was surprised to see he was looking at him. His eyes were the strangest shade of blue. A teal blue color like pieces of sea glass.

He noticed him looking at him and disappointment flickered across his face.

Harry was honestly confused. Something about him seemed... off. However, he could not quite place what it was.

"Hello." He said. Harry was surprised by the accent. It was British, but different somehow. Crisper maybe.

Realizing the boy was waiting for a response he said, " Hi." He waited for a response.

" My name is Fitz Vacker. What's yours?" The boy asked.

Harry was hesitant to answer. He knew about stranger danger, but... the boy had given him his name. And he was intrigued to learn more. He seemed... strange.

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter." He said making up his mind.

The boy nodded and asked, "tell me something, do you believe in magic?"

Question was strange. Why did he care? Either way he still answered.

" Depends... what kind of magic?"

Harry waited for the boy to answer him, but he didn't. He just stood there looking thoughtful. Harry wondered what the boy was thinking. And then it hit him. He gasped catching the boy's attention.

" I can't hear your thoughts." He said then immediately wished he could suck the words back in. He had just revealed his secret to a total stranger.

" Y-y-you can read thoughts?!" The boy asked sounding shocked.

Harry did not respond, just looked around for a escape. Well that was obvious. He turned around and ran back into the crowd. The boy was startled by the sudden movement, but took off running after him shouting for him to stop.

Harry ignored him running even faster weaving through the crowd. Up ahead he saw the entrance to the zoo and took off full speed towards it, the boy in hot pursuit.

He finally made it to the entrance of the zoo, but he did not stop running and sped off into the road.

He only just remembered he did not look both ways. He heard the screeching of tires and looked left in time to see a terrified driver trying to stop the car before it hit him.

The next part happened fast. The driver swerved and crashed into a street lamp. The lamp came crashing towards him and Harry instinctively shot his hand up and he felt a pull from his gut.

After the dust had settled he looked up and was shocked to see the street lamp floating above him.

**And this is getting really long so I will have to end it there. Next chapter is Harry going to the Lost Cities! Also I am asking you to let me know how you want the story to go. I do want him to have some sort of life in the Lost Cities though. Also please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hi I know i have not posted but, I've been really busy! I almost abandoned this story, but thanks to Kophie4Life I'm posting again. As you can see I changed my pen name. It's a long story. Thanks for reading and please review!

(Disclaimer: i do not own own Harry Potter or Keeper Of The Lost Cities. How many times do i have to say It?)

Harry stared in shock as the lantern floated above him. It was impossible, but somehow it floated there, a foot above his hand. "We should get out of sight." A familiar voice said. Harry dropped his arm and barely managed to dodge as the lantern came crashing down.  
" Come on." Fitz said and dragged him away. Harry was too shocked to protest. Fitz pulled them into a alley.  
"There is no easy way to say this so I'm just going to say it. Harry, your an elf." Fitz looked at him waiting for a reaction.  
Harry didn't know if he could trust him. H knew he was a elf already, but how do other people know this? And what even is a elf? A image of pointed ears a tights danced in his head. Was he an elf? Or was it just a dream? But how else would he explain what he could do? A lot of questions floated around his mind. Harry decided to trust Fitz, but he was ready to run if things got out of hand.  
"I already know." Harry said cautiously.  
Fitz's eyebrows shot up as he looked at Harry.  
"You do? How?" he said. "I had a dream. It said I would learn of my abilities soon enough. It also said I am a elf." Harry was getting a little nervous. "Wow. Ummm, I guess I'll have to talk to my dad. I'll see you tomorrow." Fitz pulled out a long stick with a crystal at the end. He held it up to the sun, smiled, and glittered away.  
Harry blinked to make sure his eyes were not playing tricks on him. Fitz had glittered away into literally nothing. Harry shook his head and went back to the zoo dreading the punishment his aunt and uncle were sure to give him. He got to the entrance to find a fumig Uncle Vernon standing at the entrance. "Boy!" He barked staring down at Harry. He walked over towering above him. Uncle Vernon was a scary man. But when he's angry? You're unlikely to come out of it not dead. Vernon just grabbed his am and dragged him to the car. 'It' gonna be a long day' Harry thought on the way back.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Harry winced as he stood up. He was back at number 4 privet drive and had just endured vernon's wrath. He wa covered in cuts bruises and welts. He was dripping blood all over the cupboard underneath the stairs. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

He woke up with everything hurting, but he knew how to manage that. He threw on a baggy shirt that covered the bruises pretty well. After he was dressed he walked out of the cupboard. It was early in the morning. He slipped outside to get the mail and check for Fitz. He went through the mail. A newspaper, a postcard, a hogwarts letter… wait what?! He was a elf, not a wizard! He would have to ask Fitz about it. For now he threw it into the cupboard.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Harry walked threw the hallway at the school. It was boring. Harry's principle wanted Harry to moe up to the highschool, but the Dursley's refused to have him in a better grade than Dudley so he stayed behind. All of a sudden, a arm reached out a pulled him into the shadows. His reaction was too slow, but it didn't matter, because it was just Fitz.  
"Come on." Fitz said. "Where are we going." Harry asked curious. He knew he would get in trouble later, but this was most likely worth it.  
"To the lost cities. We are gonna meet my Dad at my home." Fitz said and dragged him outside and pulled out the wand with a gem on it. "This is a pathfinder. I need you to grab my hand and think only about my hand." Fitz said.  
Harry's face grew red, but did what was asked of him. The light pulled them away.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

They reapeard infront of a giant gate. A kind man opened it for him. Harry guessed this was Fitz'z dad. It was impossible to miss the family resemblance. "Hi Harry. I'm Alden. Please come inside." Alden gesterd to the masion infront of him and Harry nodded and followed them inside. They went into a room filled with a long table and chairs. In three chairs sat a kind looking women, a goofy looking guy, and a strict man. The man had pointy ears, but Harry decided not to mention it. "This is a test." Fitz said. "If you pass you will go to Foxfire." Fitz said with a proud look.  
"Isn't that glowing fungus?" Harry said making everyone laugh.  
"No. It's a school." Said Alden once he calmed down.  
"Named after a fungus." Harry pointed out.  
"Well… yes." Alden said.  
"Let's just start the test." The strict looking elf snapped.  
People nodded.  
The test has begun. 


	4. Sorry

**Hi! I am really sorry to say that I am not continuing the story. I just don't think I can carry out such an elaborate plot line. This story is up for adoption to anyone who would like to take over for me. Please contact me if you want to adopt this story. I am sorry to everyone who enjoyed this story.**


End file.
